It is a usual practice in the current pen with advertisement effect that picture & character and trademark are printed onto the pen case to exert an advertisement effect. The printed picture & character and trademark, however, were not conspicuous owing to the little pen case and thus had little advertisement effect. For this reason, the picture & character diaphragm and light were employed to produce a projecting effect and enhance the advertisement effect and thus arose public attention. According to the practice conditions in operation, however, it does not need picture & character projecting function but others such as flashlight etc in sometimes. The present projecting functioned pens project only the advertisement image, could not be used as the lighting flashlight and the operation flexibility is poor.